Kurapika Are you a He or She?
by Kanon58
Summary: Kurapika is a Male but...What on earth! even Leorio,Killua and Gon started doubting Kurapika's gender! Well who could not? ONE SHOT fluff! Some KilluGon? GonKura? LeoKura? KuraKillu? perhaps KuraxHisoka! Read to know! Ready your green MIND and Stomach to laugh. R&R.


**One Shot...! I could this Orange again! :D**

**...perhaps...**

**BAD ENGLISH, I KNOW, PLEASE DONT MIND THEM, NOR THE GRAMMAR...**

**You could understand them atleast :O**

* * *

"Guys Listen!" Leorio said in whisper.

"Listen to what?" Killua wondered.

"Dont you guys' notice? Kurapika is a Girl!"

"Eh!? Noway!" Gon startled out.

Killua took a sighs. "Hey Old man has your eyes got rotten studying?"

"Oldman?! Eye?! Forget about my eye and studying! _first books wont make your eyes rotten! _" Leorio growls.

"Kurapika aint a girl! I swear!" Gon puts a fight with Leorio.

"He is! I told you!" Leorio insisted.

"He aint!" Gon still...

"Kurapika is a Female! If not why would he dress like a girl and acts like a girl and looks like a girl!?"

"you have said 'like' too much.." said Killua rubbing his head.

"Kurapika is a MALE! Why would he be a she?!" Gon growls now.

"Gon why are you covering Kurapika anywa-" Killua was cutted by the two a glare that Killua froze a bit.

"Listen here Gon! Kurapika is a girl! If not , why would he always refuse to take a bath with me on hotspring? Why would he not let me see him naked? and why would he always stay far away from the 3 of us whenever we are all together?!" Leorio got his point, and Killua joined in.

"Your indeed right, but Isnt he just a loner or something?"

"Nope! Kurapika is still a HE! I'm sure of that!" Gon shouts to the both.

Killua got a bit angry over Gon's shout but ended up sighing again and said, "Fine, then prove us..."

"eh- P-Prove?" Gon frozed out of his thoughts. "How so?"

"Gon...You would insist that Kurapika is a MALE yet you have no proof...Then this matter wont get settle unless this Oreo would agree right?" Said Killua pointing to Leorio's nose.

"Its Leorio! Not Oreo!" (Leorio)

"wel..I dont know!" Gon puts a childish act this time, "Plus why would i have to prove of what i believe?!"

"Now that you said that then we have no choice..." Killua points up the ceiling of where the bathroom could be. "Why dont we just check it out?"

Gon and Leorio puts a BIG question mark on head. Both said, "Yes?"

"If you guys cant give a crap out of this matter, let us just confirm it by seeing Kurapika naked if she is a he or he is a she...something like that could solve...Even i have doubts of Kurapika's gender, but it doesnt really matter to me though-"

Before Killua realizes, the two eggs face burned red.

"G-g-g-g-g-Go peeked over kurapi-pika's n-n-n-naked body!?" [Gon]

"W-w-w-wwhat if he is indeed a s-s-shse?!" Leorio's was in panick of it.

Killua then shouts on the both eggs. "Then i'll go with you guys to check so that whatever we saw can be just buried easily geez!"

* * *

You could here the running water...And could figure out the body of Kurapika on the smoking glass of the bathrooms' door.

Leorio: n-now lets see...the t-t-t-truth!

Gon: i-its goin t-t-to be my hinch!

Killua: both are just immature...

As the three stared to the smoking door and tries to open it slowly...

However, Kurapika happens to be done and had put a towel over his body which happen Leorio was the first one Kurapika saw on the door peeking.

"Kyaa!" A sudden small scream of shock Kurapika gave and gave a blow punch at Leorio says next- "PERVERT!" Kurapika immediately goes to his room.

Safe in place Killua and gon was hiding under the table of the room seeing Leorio been knock out. They wondered.

"So..Killua, what do you think?" Gon's face looks to Killua like a lost child.

"Well, from the scream, its definitely girly like- yet the punch was totally mass of an angry man. But, we didnt saw Kurapika naked so i'm not sure of what to tell you.." Killua pointed up to Leorio. "So next plan is?"

* * *

Sipping a tea, Kurapika is quietly drinking a hot tea after his bath. Even though Kurapika already notice Gon on the door.

"...Gon...Come out..is there something wrong?" Kurapika called assuring that Gon was indeed at the back of the door.

"K-Kurapika...well..." gon said being a little nervous.

"What? Is there something wrong? Come here, let me help you.." Kurapika softly smiled.

"Well about that-UWA-"

"-Gon-!"

Gon tripped straight into Kurapika's chest as the both fell.

_BLANG!_

"Ouch..." Kurapika rubbed his head and looks to Gon over him. "Gon are you alright?"

Gon was blushing in red after had touch Kurapika's chest. "S-sorry about that! L-laters!" He immediately dashed away.

"Ah wait Gon!"..."...Gon..." Kurapika ends in wonder.

* * *

Killua was waiting in the hallway and catches the neck of Gon running away.

"So how was it? Is there anything soft? As we planned?" Gon was not quite sure on his answer but.

"...The truth is Killua, honestly i dont know if there is something soft but, k-Kurapika's chest sure was a bit fat than it looks..."

Killua had thought, probbably, the fat thing Gon is talking about, that is becoz Kurapika wearing 4 clothes in his whole body, which have caused that would created a soft thing on Kurapika's chest.

Killua again sighed, "I guess plan failed, still aint confirm...alright lets go to plan C!"

* * *

"Kurapika~" Killua smiling wide infront of Kurapika.

"Oh, Killua, whats up?" Kurapika just look to Killua like nothing.

"Say Kurapika...does have anyone confessed up to you?" To that blunt question, it made Kurapika jump out a little. Which gives the thought of Killua...-_bingo..._

Kurapika's face was blushing a bit of red, but he closed his eyes and looks away in a different direction. "After hearing it what would you do? Why would you ask about such a trival matter anyway?"

Mischiviouse grin of Killua, continued, "Nothing its just that, i have thought that your so handsome yet Beautiful. So i wonder if anyone have confess to you, maybe girl or boy did?"

that so straight forward question made Kurapika shivers on his shoulders and he ate his words, said he,

_" H-H...-Hi..."_

"Hi?" [Killua]

"K-killua, dont tell this to anyone but..." Kurapika was suprisingly ready to answer Killua in a honest question.

_that wasnt expected but..._

" the truth is...Hi..."

"..hi?...hi..?"

The room is filled with tension, and sweat drops to the boths' chin dripping.

Killua stayed curious of stare into Kurapika's face, "hi? hi? who?...Kurapika...answer me...fast!"

Kurapika looked down and said it finally. The name slipped on Kurapika's very own lips, which caused the Killua Cat into a burning red reaction..To the point want to scream but hold up instead, he collapsed.

_"AH! KILLUA! HANG IN THERE! HEY!"_

That wasnt expected...

**But who was it anyway?**

* * *

"Killua! How is it?!" Leorio was finally awake from the punch, he heard the plans on gon who is seating in the couch. But Gon sense something wrong in Killua's face.

"Killua? Is there...um..What happend?" Gon pointed out, and Leorio followed. "So what is Kurapika's real gender?! Hey!"

Killua hits his head on the wall and breaths up to say what he just got from Kurapika.

Firstly he stared to Gon and Leorio who are ready to listen, and again he breaths up and said in a calm tone.

"Dont get shock but."

"but? BUT?!" [both]

"When i asked if someone had confessed to Kurapika already...There is only one person, bravely confessed its feelings for Kurapika, which Kurapika didnt know how to react..."

"Quit the puzzle or riddle! Just say it already!" Leorio says in impatient.

"Right Killua! What is it!?" Gon was already fired up to know the answer.

"Hisoka."

"huh?"

" Hisoka confessed to Kurapika."

...dang dang dang

_EEEEHHH!?_

* * *

Kurapika felt like someone was talking about him. achuu!

"Its sure going to be cold today."

"Then i'll heat up for you~" Over his back there is Hisoka.

"Stay away p-pervert!"

"fine fine~ How cute ^^"

**THE END**

* * *

**_And in the END Kurapika's gender is still a puzzle...Even for his friends :D_**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY XDDD REVIEW I GUESS..._**


End file.
